btccfandomcom-20200213-history
BTCC Wiki:Manual of Style
The following is a Manual of Style for the BTCC Wiki, intended to keep the articles consistent across the BTCC Wiki. For a basic structure for each page, see the relevant page template, although more detailed information can be seen below. The BTCC Wiki has several rules that apply to all articles. Listed below are the BTCC Wiki's key rules: *'Use British English' - As the BTCC is, predominately, a British interest, the BTCC Wiki used the British English style for spelling. **Abbreviations are not allowed, the full word must be spelt out (so no 'u' instead of 'you'). **Numbers must be spelt out if they are below twenty (apart from their use in infoboxes or times). *'References' - The BTCC Wiki does not require you to add references using the template. You must, however, include the book/website where the information came from. **Likewise, Images must be clearly identified as to their origin (upon both uploading and in the article). *'Infoboxes' - It is very unlikely that a page won't require an infobox, hence pretty much all articles should have an infobox relevant to the page. These infoboxes can be preloaded to the page using the Page Templates provided. *'No Copy-Pasting' - The BTCC Wiki does not accept the use of Copy-Pasting information, especially from a certain Internet encyclopedia. Any information used must be presented''' in your own words', and not those of someone else. The information must be referenced. The BTCC Wiki has several types of articles, used to present information regarding the BTCC in a number of specific ways for specific things. Below is a manual for the writing of each type of article. Articles that refer to specific '''Car' models may use the page template, which preloads the Car infobox and the basic article layout. The article's title must include the manufacturer's and model names only (eg Honda Civic) Introduction This section of the article should give an brief overview of the car highlighted. This should include the manufacturer (eg: Ford Focus), the years it was used in, and a mention of the car's major achievements. Current Season If the car is still in use, then details about its use in the current season of the BTCC must be included here, including the teams that use it, and any victories that the car has achieved in the current season. Development History This section of the Car article is to detail the model's use in the BTCC, from its original development to its final race. This includes how the car was developed, whether it was built by a factory of a team, the regualtions that car was built to and any major changes made to it over the years. This section may be divided into further sections to give more information for specific seasons. Racing History The car's competition history may be entered in this section, and (if required) divided into further sections for either team use of season use. This should cover the car's use from its first race to its last, including any major highlights in its use. Variations Any variations or particular evolution of the car may be entered in this section. Each evolution of the model must be given it's own heading and explanation of what has changed. Honours The car's major achievements should be mentioned here. Statistics such as starts or wins may be listed. References All references should be listed here (either manually or using ) Articles that refer to specific Circuits may use the page template, which preloads the Circuit infobox and the basic article layout. The Circuit name is sufficient for the article's title. Introduction This section of the article should give an brief overview of the circuit. This should include the location of the circuit and the years it was used in. Current Season If the circuit is still in use, then details about its use in the current season of the BTCC must be included here, including the winner of each race, pole sitter and major incidents. History The history of the circuit in the BTCC (with a brief mention of its original creation) is to be entered in this part of the article. Any highlights, such as important races and title deciders may be given their own sections. Layout The layout of the circuit is to be written in this section. Famous corners and significant sections of the circuit may be given their own headings, with details about the corner and what makes it significant. Records The circuit records, such as fastest lap and most wins may be listed in this section. References All references should be listed here (either manually or using ) Articles that refer to specific Driver may use the page template, which preloads the Driver infobox and the basic article layout. The Driver's fore and surnames are sufficient for the article title. Introduction This section of the article should give an brief overview of the driver. Their major achievements, and any other relevant trivia may be included in the introduction. Current Season Should the driver be competing in the current season of the BTCC, then information for their current season must be included here. Background The driver's background, ie how they got into the BTCC, must be included here. If the driver has competed in a BTCC support series, the series may be linked to. BTCC History The driver's history in the BTCC must be entered here. Major achievements in their career in the BTCC and major highlights may be given their own sections, such as title wins and changes of team. BTCC Record A table of their entire BTCC Record is entered here (Table provided in Page Template). References All references should be listed here (either manually or using ) Articles that refer to specific Season may use the page template, which preloads the Season infobox and the basic article layout. The title of any Season article must be stated as YEAR BTCC Season (eg 2014 BTCC Season). Introduction This section of the article should give an brief overview of the season. The winners of the championships on offer that year, as well as important regulation changes must be included to properly introduce the article. Entries This section must include a table of each entrant (preloaded in template) which includes their name, car, team and number, as well as which category they are entered in (eg Independent ). First Round (location) Information for each round must be entered in its own section, with the circuit that the round was held at included in the heading. Sub-headings may be used to split information up for Qualifying and each Race at the round. Full Results The full championship results must be entered in a table (preloaded in page template) Champions This section must include a list of the winner's of each title on offer in that season. This may be in list form, with the name of the winner (and what they won) included. References All references should be listed here (either manually or using ) Articles that refer to specific Team may use the page template, which preloads the Team infobox and the basic article layout. The title of any Team article must be the full team name (eg Triple Eight Race Engineering). If the team is running under a sponsor for that season, the sponsor's name must link to team article (ie not having a separate article). Introduction This section of the article should give an brief overview of the team. Their founder and major achievements must be mentioned in this section, as well as the years they were active in the BTCC. Current Season Should the team be competing in the current season of the BTCC, then information about their results in that season must be included in this section. Best results are to be entered here, as well as any highlights in their season as well as their drivers and current car. History The Team's History is to be included in this section, with a brief mention of their foundation at the start. Significant changes such as a change in car or successes may be given their own Sub-sections to break up the history section. Honours A list of the team's honours must be entered in this section, including best results. References All references should be listed here (either manually or using )